It hurts
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: They were best friends since childhood. Yet, they had to grow up some day. Tyler's POV. WARNING: much Hurt not so much Comfort, SLASH, NonCon, !RAPE!, ReidTyler
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **Contains slash (same sex pairing), scenes with adult content, non-con, darkness. This is none of the light-hearted fics I usually write. It's really dark. _It hurts_. I actually should apologize for publishing such a story so close to Christmas. I'm sorry but I couldn't help writing it. No AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant _or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_It hurts_

"I wanna fuck you."

He looked me straight into the eyes while saying that. I glared at him. My mouth dropped open but I couldn't utter a word, not even a mere syllable. And then he smirked, closed his eyes and laughed, laughed at me.

-+-+-+-+-

"And he keeps telling me I got an authority problem. Son of a bitch." Reid hissed. He had been fighting with Caleb, again. The two of them had had some minor and some not so minor 'differences' in the past few weeks. Actually they had never been best friends. Yet, recently they could hardly be in the same room without one of them, well Reid in fact, getting at the other's throat. Almost every encounter ended in an actual fight. And it was Reid again who always lost which made him only more pissed off than before. Then it was my turn to calm him down and help him lick his wounds. Generally it was wounded pride only, yet that night he got some real bruises and cuts from the fight with Caleb at Nicky's. He walked quite uneasily and I had to support him, his arm over my shoulder.

We reached our dorm room and I helped him sit on his bed.

"He shouldn't have meddled in it."

"Hell no, he shouldn't've! Yet, he always does. Golden Boy has a fucking leader complex."

"He just cares. – But we could have handled Aaron Abbot ourselves, right?"

A smile formed around his lips, the first smile since we left the pool table at Nicky's that night. "I'm sure _you_ could've handled that dickhead Abbot yourself," he said with a smirk. His eyes were piercing into mine and I couldn't help but look away.

-+-

The next morning Reid had completely recovered from his physical wounds thanks to his Power. Yet, his pride was still wounded. Though I knew the mere sight of Caleb pissed him off at the moment, he didn't show his anger that openly. You could only see it in his eyes when he glared at Caleb. He played the clown in public, but I knew the anger – and hurt – that was lurking underneath.

I thought about talking to Caleb about what happened the night before. I wasn't really sure what to say, yet I wanted him to know that I didn't like how he treated Reid, that he always blamed Reid for anything, I wasn't sure though what it was that he had in mind that time. I just couldn't understand why he got so upset about Reid Using when doing that combo shot. Or was it something else? I couldn't figure out what was going on between the two. Caleb has always had this position as our leader, just because he is the eldest. Yet, it doesn't automatically mean that he's always right as well. He is so fucking self-righteous sometimes. And Reid, yeah, he is an asshole sometimes.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Caleb alone that day. For a moment I even considered talking to Pogue about what was on my mind. But I soon discarded that idea. Pogue and I, we never got along that well. I mean we were friends since our childhood days, yet we weren't that close as he and Caleb or me and Reid. Well, actually we were not even that close as Caleb and Reid. I sometimes had the feeling that Pogue only called himself my friend because I was a member of one of the five original families. Otherwise we didn't have much in common. He had Kate and his bike (or rather his bike and Kate, in that order). He and Reid got along quite well. They both were all in for the fun stuff – and girls, of course. And the thing about the girls hadn't even changed since Pogue was dating Kate. He was a faithful boyfriend who loved his girl dearly but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy flirting around anymore.

Later that day we had swim practice. Reid and I were at the pool before the others arrived. I wasn't sure if I should bring up last night's fight. I looked at the blond guy leaning at the wall next to me. He seemed quite relaxed and enjoyed himself while watching the girls, commenting on their bodies from time to time.

"Looks like a guy. No boobs, baby." He chuckled.

The girl must have overheard him as she gazed at him and let out a snarl before turning her back towards us.

"Oh, that's better." He said quite loudly so that she could not have missed it. She shifted uncomfortably while talking to her friend who glared at us. Reid must have smiled at her, winked at her or done something else to embarrass her because she blushed and looked away.

Caleb and Pogue arrived. When they entered the room most of the eyes were on them, rather their muscular bodies. Most of the girls at the academy had either a crush on Caleb or Pogue, or Reid. And most of the guys hated them because they were jealous.

I felt Reid tense beside me, though he kept his easy and relaxed stance.

Pogue actually managed to ease the tension between the two a bit. He was a better friend to both of them, I thought.

The swim practice was rather uneventful. Reid didn't even try to challenge Caleb. This had happened a long time ago though. Yet, now when it came to swimming they both knew that they could beat the other in their own style. No need to compete in that field.

-+-

After taking a shower I was standing at my locker, getting dressed. Caleb's locker was next to mine and I was thinking about bringing up last night's event again when suddenly something hit my butt. I let out a small cry and turned.

A naked guy with only a towel in his hands smirked at me. His pale skin glistened with water. I was puzzled for a brief moment, then grabbed a towel and threw it at him.

"Say my name." He laughed.

"Grow up, dude." My voice sounded rather annoyed, which was good, since I was annoyed. Yet, I was also puzzled. For reasons unknown I couldn't lift my eyes to meet his gaze. Though, I avoided looking at that other part of his, either.

I was glad his locker was at the other side of the room, leaving me here with my puzzling thoughts. However, I hadn't much time to figure out what exactly was puzzling me. A fight between Aaron and that new guy caught my attention. Naturally Caleb tried to step in, always helping those in need. But somehow that new guy could help himself perfectly well. Caleb seemed to be impressed and he and the new guy shook hands in a familiar way. I didn't know that he and Caleb were something like friends.

Chase, that was the new guy's name, I remembered, suggested playing foosball later on. He also asked Pogue. But Pogue refused and only looked at him rather pissed. He didn't ask me though. But why should he. I returned to my locker and got dressed.

Caleb had left. So I decided to address Pogue who was buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey, Pogue. So what's it with this Chase guy?"

"Dunno." He grunted without looking up.

He was obviously pissed off and me interrogating him would only make him more annoyed, I figured that out.

-+-

The time before dinner we spent at the library. Reid and I were sitting at a table, books spread all over it, doing our homework. We had loads to do. Well, Spenser is an elite school. I may not be exactly the best student, yet my marks are overall quite good as I work a lot. In fact, I don't really mind working that hard. It can be quite fun sometimes. Like now. With Reid at the other side of the table. He is actually quite smart. Most people who look at him just think he is a slacker. Well, he has this attitude and no doubt he is lazy and there are certainly things that he's interested in slightly more than world history, nevertheless, he has actually very good grades. He knows a lot. I guess, his memory is really good with facts. And he doesn't have many problems understanding complicated processes. Though the teachers frequently get annoyed by his fooling around, most of them agree that he is very intelligent and may go to whatever college he likes. – Yet, I know he doesn't plan to go to college. He doesn't like talking about the future, in general. "Now is my time." That's his motto. – Now I was sitting in the library with my best friend. Whenever I needed help with my work, I could ask him. He had this way of explaining things that not only made them seem quite easy but you also got the feeling that you found it out all by yourself. That was what I liked most about doing homework. I liked it when he leaned closer to me, lowering his face to mine, looking into my eyes, pointing at the textbook with his finger, his lips moving vividly while explaining, then remaining silent, only looking patiently at me, watching as my mind worked, and smiling at me brightly when I uttered the right answer.

Now he was reading something in his own book. His eyes moved over the pages, at times his lips formed singular words. He seemed to be absorbed in his study. His eyes met mine. It was too sudden for me to evade his gaze. There was a vague smile around his lips, brightening his eyes.

I couldn't hold his gaze.

A moment later his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up casually while everyone in the library glared at him. The librarian sent a deathly "shhhhhh!" at him. Yet he only smirked and answered the phone.

"Hi, there!"

I rolled my eyes. That was so Reid.

"Shhhhhh", the librarian emphasized, even getting up from her desk.

Reid only waved a hand at her, indicating that he didn't want to be interrupted while phoning. He was laughing. He was actually talking quite loudly. Obviously to some girl. I tried to concentrate on the text before me.

I did not understand that trigonometry question. I wanted to ask Reid.

"Oh, really? – Naughty girl! – You want me to – " He chuckled.

I kept silent.

-+-

At dinner I sat alone at a table in the dining hall. Reid was on a date with that "naughty girl" he had talked to on the phone. Pogue and Caleb were both out with their girls as well. I was left and suddenly realized that I didn't have much other friends at school. Aaron Abbot and one of his friends passed my table. Yet they didn't even bother to insult me.

I went to bed early that night. There was nothing else I could do. I tried to figure out that trig question but soon gave up. I yawned and decided that that was a sign not only of boredom but also of my need for some sleep. I switched off the lights and cuddled into my pillow, closing my eyes. Yet sleep wouldn't come. I looked at the clock. 22:17. Too early to sleep I decided. I turned around, moving in my sheets. I couldn't find a comfortable sleeping position. I lay on my back. My eyes open, staring into the darkness. "Close them. Get some sleep," I told myself. I sighed. What was bothering me? I wasn't afraid of the dark. I wasn't afraid of spending the night alone. Why should I be? Besides, Reid had spent the night at someone else's – some girl's – place before. Many times. Why should I care now? Well, he hadn't told me he would stay the night away this time. I looked at the clock. 22:53. I still couldn't sleep. Better go to the bathroom, I decided and got out of the bed. Finding my way through the dark room, I entered the adjoining bathroom and switched on the lights. They were brighter than I had expected. I had to close my eyes again for some moments.

I don't know when I actually fell asleep, but I must have slept a dreamless sleep when I woke with a start as something, rather someone was stumbling into the room, bumping into furniture, I assumed. There was a thud and then a deep hearty laugh. I looked at the clock. 2:06. Reid had returned. I heard him chuckle. From the sound it made, I assumed he was lying prone on the floor.

I switched the lights on, letting my eyes adjust to the unexpected brightness for a couple of seconds.

I climbed out of my bed. My bare feet touching the cold floor, making me shiver. I walked over to him and kneeled down at his side. He was lying on his face, apparently asleep now.

"Damn you," I whispered. "You did make it to your room, yet before reaching your bed, you pass out?"

I pulled at his arms, shoved my hands under his arms and lifted him up, pulling him to his bed. The smell of cigarettes and beer was stinging in my nose as my face was close to his head. His blonde hair brushing my cheek while I carried, rather dragged him to his bed and lifted his apparently sleeping body onto it. When I rested his head on the pillow and wanted to let go of my grip, suddenly an arm wrapped around my shoulders, a hand grabbing the back of my neck. His eyes opened in the same moment and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Thanks for carrying me."

"Bastard," I hissed and had to fight for some seconds to break free from his grip. His face was so close to mine. I could smell his breath. It should have appalled me more. Perhaps I was just too angry to notice the foul smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

He let go of me and chuckled.

I was sitting on his bed and about to get up, when he suddenly took hold of my wrist and made me look at him again.

"You know what, you look really sweet when you're pouting."

"Wh-what? I-I-" I got up with a start, yet he still had a firm grip around my wrist.

He chuckled. "And when you're confused, you look even more pretty."

Then he closed his eyes with a sigh and the smirk disappeared from his face. "You know what", he opened his eyes. "I wanna fuck you."

He looked me straight in the eyes while saying that. I glared at him. My mouth dropped open but I couldn't utter a word, not even a mere syllable. And then he smirked, closed his eyes and laughed, laughed at me.

He let go of my hand and I rushed over to my bed, switching off the lights, lying in my bed with my back turned towards him.

"Goodnight, my baby boy."

His laughter faded after some time, turned into a chuckle before it was all silent except for the even breathing sounds from his bed. I closed my eyes firmly and one single tear ran down my cheek.

-+-+-+-

_**A/N So this wasn't really that dark. Maybe it was even a bit sweet. Yet be prepared for some very bad things to happen soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: **Contains slash (same sex pairing), scenes with adult content, non-con (sexual harassment), darkness. This is none of the light-hearted fics I usually write. It's really dark. _It hurts_. No AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant _or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I got up very early the next morning, trying to avoid Reid as much as possible. I knew that he was drunk the night before and had mistaken me for that girl. Nevertheless, I had an uncomfortable, nauseating feeling in my stomach, which also may have been due to too little sleep that night. Avoiding your roommate isn't the easiest task to fulfill. Yet, thanks to Reid's habit to sleep in, I managed to avoid him until the third period, history, where we sat together. It was one of the most boring classes and Reid usually fell asleep in it, mostly just to annoy Mr. Clark. Yet, that day he really needed to sleep. We didn't talk much in that class, as he was asleep most of the time or Mr. Clark called my name, making me read out a text or answer his questions. Mr. Clark held a grudge against me, I was sure. Yet, I was even surer that this was actually aimed at Reid. Unfortunately for Mr. Clark, Reid would never grant him the satisfaction of giving any wrong answers. That was perhaps why he had started on picking on me instead. 

At lunch we sat together at a table with Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, and Chase. And though Reid knew that Sarah and Caleb were kind of dating, he tried to flirt with her just to annoy Caleb. Yet, it was all rather playful, Sarah laughed a lot, which made Caleb smile. He looked happy then. Chase seemed quite desperate to join in the conversation. He got much attention from Kate which obviously aggravated Pogue in such a way that he suddenly got up without having finished his lunch, mumbling that he had to do something. In the middle of all that chatter, Reid suddenly tossed an apple at me, which I caught rather clumsily.

"Here, your vitamins. You still gotta grow."

He smiled at me and our eyes met for a brief second before he turned his attention to Sarah again.

I looked at the piece of fruit in my hands. I took a bite. The sweet but sour taste made my mouth water.

-+-

The other day Reid was late for the history class. Mr. Clark only cast a reproachful look in his direction when Reid sneaked past him, not without interrupting Mr. Clark's monologue by giving a sarcastic comment on the teacher's lesson. The class, always on Reid's side, laughed.

Reid climbed up the stairs to our row. His seat was next to mine so I had to get up to let him pass.

He passed me, his face towards mine, looking down at me, while I pressed my back against the backrest. Nevertheless there didn't seem to be enough room left for him to move past unhindered as his body was pressed to mine, so close to mine. And his hand rested on my hips as he pushed his body past and still rested there for a second when he was already at his seat.

-+-

That night I had the strangest dream, a nightmare, yet even while having it, I knew that it wasn't just a dream.

The pale face of a boy appeared in front of me. It wasn't actually a face but a grey and distorted mask. The mouth opened like in a silent scream of pain, yet it couldn't open, as its lips seemed to have been sealed together literally. Blank eyes stared at me in agony and terror. He seemed to writhe in pain.

A whisper woke me with a start.

My eyes opened abruptly and I realized that I was lying in my bed in the dorm room. The lights were on.

A darkling. I had read about them in The Book. My heart was pounding quickly. I had to gasp for air. My whole body was covered in sweat. The only thing I perceived for a moment was my own heart beating in agitation.

Then I perceived a familiar voice, calling my name. I didn't move though.

"Tyler!" He yelled this time and something hit my head.

I turned slowly, my pajamas and the sheets clinging uncomfortably to my sweaty body.

"Tyler," he said again, his blue eyes gazing at me.

I wasn't ready to speak aloud yet, so I only gave him a questioning look.

He smiled.

"Oh, I just wanted to see your pretty face while I jack off."

I froze. From the movements under his blanket I could see that he was in earnest. I was paralyzed. Even my gasping for air had stopped.

He licked his lips and started moaning.

-+-+-+-

* * *

_**A/N OMG... **_

_**That was a short chapter, but it had to stop here.**_

_**Thank you so much to all who read this and the last chapter. Special thanks to my reviewers: **_**dan **_**(I hope, it's different in a good way)**_**, monchy08 **_**(I guess, Tyler is even more confused now)**_**, blazingfire03 **_**(yes, poor Tyler)**_**, cajun-beauty **_**(here's the next chapter)**__** and**_** Taylor5795 **_**(Yes, Tyler got hurt. And it's gonna hurt even more).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** Contains slash (same sex pairing), scenes with adult content, non-con (sexual harassment), darkness. This is none of the light-hearted fics I usually write. It's really dark. _It hurts_. No AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant _or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Another day by the end of the week I got a phone call from Pogue. This confused me a little because he had never called me before. He informed me about a meeting later that day, a Covenant Meeting at the old Danvers' house. Something was going on, he didn't tell me more though. I guessed I had to wait till later. 

Before driving off to the meeting I went into our dorm room. Reid had already left, it seemed. I got out of my uniform quickly and put on some casual clothes, some jeans and a shirt. I grabbed the orange hoodie that was lying over the chair and put my jacket on.

When outside I realized that it was Reid's hoodie, the one that he had worn that night at the beach. It smelled slightly of cigarettes, traces of HUGO BOSS for Man – and Reid. I looked at my watch. It was already too late to return to the room and change.

At the meeting Caleb told us about his suspecting Chase to be a descendent of John Putnam, the fifth member of the original Covenant. Reid wouldn't believe him at first. Yet, he couldn't deny the facts Caleb was giving us.

Caleb talked about that night in the dells when he had felt someone Using.

"I felt it too. – I told you." That was directed at Reid who hadn't believed me then. He nodded slightly, in a pacifying way. When I had told him that other night, he had only laughed at me, saying I was making that up because I didn't possess that much Power at all, certainly not enough to feel anyone else Use. But I had been right.

Caleb wanted to make sure that it hadn't been Reid after all Using that night. Reid was kind of sick of defending himself. Caleb believed him finally. Of course, he didn't apologize for wrongly accusing him earlier on. Reid pretended not to mind but I knew better.

In the middle of the conversation, Caleb got a phone call. He took out his cell phone and answered. It was Sarah. Reid rolled his eyes.

There was worry in Caleb's voice while he was talking to Sarah. Something must have happened. When finished he composed his voice for a moment before giving us the details, mainly directing his speech at Pogue.

Kate had been put under a spell.

"Creation," he told us and all of us knew what that meant.

Pogue immediately got up.

"Wait," Caleb tried to hold him back.

Yet, Pogue had already left, in a rage, yelling "It's Kate!"

"Damn," Caleb muttered. "We'd better figure out quickly what we're exactly dealing with."

We got up. "We have to find Pogue before he does something stupid. Chase seems to be damn powerful. He sent me and Pogue a darkling. That means he possesses great Powers and isn't afraid to use them."

"I saw a darkling too, the other night," I said while we climbed up the stairs.

Reid questioned me afterwards: "Damn, Ty, why haven't you told me about the darkling?" I only shrugged my shoulders and avoided his gaze.

-+-

We found Pogue and his bike lying on the road. I slammed on the brakes and Reid jumped out of the hummer to get to him.

"Pogue! What the fuck have you done!" He yelled before reaching the almost lifeless body of his friend. He carried him carefully to the car, placing him on the backseat before he climbed into the passenger's side himself. We Used to get to the hospital in less than a few minutes.

We had to wait for quite a long time before they would tell us anything. Reid had called Caleb even before we had reached the hospital. It was Caleb who was allowed to go into Pogue's room first when he woke up.

We had to wait while Caleb talked to Pogue. I could tell that Reid was more than upset about what had happened to his friend. His knuckles were at his lips and he started nibbling on them. A gesture of his that may mean nothing to anyone else's eye but that told me he was agitated or excited. Unthinkingly I placed my hand on his arm to comfort him. He took my hand for a brief moment into his before Caleb came out of the room and we broke apart before he reached us.

Reid was eager on fighting Chase.

"I say we all go after Chase." He had his eyes fixed on his friend lying on the bed behind the glass door. "Right now," he said determined, looking at us.

Caleb answered calmly, "Listen, it may not be that easy." He pressed Reid's shoulder in a comforting way. "You guys stay with Pogue. Call me if there's a change." Those were Caleb's orders before he left us to join Sarah in the waiting room.

The moment the door closed, Reid let out an angry cry and kicked at a nearby table regardless of what sensitive instrument he might have shattered by that blow.

"Damn," he hissed.

"Hey, c'mon," I approached him trying to lay my arm around his shoulders, but he pushed me away angrily before I could touch him.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

-+-+-+-

The next day Reid got a phone call from Caleb.

"He wants us to come over to his house. – Guess I have to cancel my date for the ball." He smirked. "Or you're my date."

"What?"

"C'mon. We have to get dressed for the ball. I guess Caleb wants us to be there in case Chase shows up. – Maybe I'll get my hands on that bastard after all."

Evelyn was very nervous when we arrived, obviously worried to no little extent about her only son's fate. Caleb arrived a little later. They both had a quarrel about Caleb's heroic plans and about his involving Sarah in this.

That was when Sarah came down the grand staircase of the manor. She was wearing a white dress which lent her an angelic, yet alluring appearance. She was beautiful. I gasped at the sight of her. By the smile on his face, I could tell that Caleb was more than happy about her being his date.

The plan was that Reid, Sarah and I drive to the ball first and meet Caleb there.

"So, I guess we're your babysitters then, Sarah, huh?" He smiled through the rear mirror at her. She tried to reply to his smile but she was just too scared to even pretend that she felt comforted.

When we reached the academy we got off my car and walked to the ball, always Sarah in the middle, keeping an eye on her and the other one on our surroundings.

Only a few minutes later Caleb called. Reid told him that everything was alright and Chase hadn't shown up. When Reid wanted to hand the phone over to Sarah, we noticed that she was gone though she had been standing right next to me only two seconds before.

A moment later the call must have been interrupted as Reid started shouting Caleb's name into his phone. From the look on his face he didn't get any answer.

"Let's find Sarah," he said. I nodded and we both headed off into different directions.

I knew that looking for her was pointless anyways as Chase most surely had got her. Yet, that didn't stop me from running through the crowd in desperate search for her.

After some time I met Reid. Of course, he didn't have any luck either.

He looked at his watch. "Twelve minutes past eleven."

"Happy Birthday, Caleb," I said absent-mindedly. At the same time I could feel that he was ascending.

I looked at Reid. He nodded. He could feel it too.

I could feel them both Using. They possessed great Powers and they were Using them mercilessly against each other.

"Maybe, we should go and help him?" I asked, wondering why Reid hadn't suggested that himself.

"No. We got orders. Besides – " Yet he trailed off, not finishing his sentence. "He'll be alright."

Did he know something that I didn't?

So we waited. We went back to the hospital to look after Pogue and Kate.

I felt somewhat uneasy, the fight between Caleb and Chase apparently weakening me and my Powers.

And then it was all over. After a final outburst of Power that made me actually shiver, it was all quiet again, soothingly quiet.

Reid's blue eyes looked at me. He smiled.

"It's over," he said. "I guess you owe me a fuck now."

"What?" I mouthed, glaring at him in utter confusion.

"I said, I guess Caleb owes me a fuck now, as he ruined my date with that pretty brunette. I'm sure she wouldn't have denied me taking her tonight." He chuckled and got up from the chair. "C'mon, let's see how Pogue's doing." And he left the waiting room.

Half an hour later we were informed that Pogue was no longer in his room.

"Kate," Reid whispered with a chuckle.

Of course, Reid was right. When we entered Kate's room, Pogue was there, sitting on the chair next to her bed, his arm in a sling. Otherwise he looked quite well. Most definitely he had Used to heal faster. He had already changed into his own clothes and was holding Kate's hand while we entered. Both of them smiled.

"Hey, look at you man." Reid walked over and gave him a hug, then he hugged Kate and kissed her on the cheek. I followed him and shook hands with Pogue and nodded at Kate. Relief was what I felt when looking at the two of them.

I was standing next to Reid while we talked to them. Obviously Pogue had already started to reveal to her the secrets of the Covenant. So he must truly love her, I thought.

Suddenly I felt a hand at the back of my right thigh. I flinched involuntarily at the unfamiliar touch and looked at Reid who kept on talking to Pogue and Kate and they laughed about something.

The hand moved further up, stroking the inner side of my thigh until reaching my butt cheek.

An unfamiliar feeling rushed through my body, making me feel uncomfortable. I gasped.

A second later that hand was on my shoulder, as if it had been resting there the whole time.

"I wish you could see your face right now," he whispered close to my ear, hardly perceivable.

"C'mon, Tyler, we'd better go and leave those two lovebirds on their own," he said aloud. He winked at them; and with them and him laughing, we left the room.

-+-+-+-

_**A/N Okay, we all noticed that Tyler is wearing Reid's hoodie. Yet, did you also notice that before Caleb finds it unusual that he felt someone else Using, and Pogue tells him that's probably due to his ascending soon, and then Tyler says he felt it too? So, is Tyler way more powerful than we think? Just a thought… (Has nothing to do with my story, though.)  
**_

_**And about HUGO BOSS for Man: A guy I dated years ago used to wear that fragrance. And now, even though I can no longer remember his face clearly, whenever I smell HUGO BOSS for Man, it makes me feel giddy…**_

_**Thanks to all of you who read this story. Special Thanks to my reviewers:**_** dan **_**(Yes, Tyler saw a darkling, but what he saw afterwards was probably more disturbing…), **_**blazingfire03**_** (no comfort for poor Tyler, yet. Oh, and I'm kinda sorry for making Reid such a jerk, oh well, it'll get worse), **_**Taylor5795 **_**(THANK YOU!!!), **_**Marcus1233 **_**(Yes, Tyler knows it was Reid with the towel. That's why he's so confused. And getting more and more confused...), **_**Sakurabound**_** (THANKS!!!).**_

_**And now I put an EXTRA WARNING for the next chapter. It's gonna be the darkest thing I've ever written. So, now you've been warned in time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:** Contains slash (same sex pairing), scenes with adult content, non-con (sexual harassment, **RAPE**), darkness. This is none of the light-hearted fics I usually write. It's really dark. _It hurts_. No AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant _or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

When we finally reached our dorm room, Reid's façade crumbled away. He was no longer happy and cheery. He was bursting with anger.

"Damn!"

I was surprised by a sudden outburst of his Power making the whole room tremble.

"Reid!" I hissed at him. "Stop it!"

"Or what?!" He yelled at me sending the chair crashing against the opposite wall.

"Reid!" I sprang up from the bed I was sitting on.

"What!" He glared at me with black eyes.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"You wanna know?" His eyes were still black and I could feel his summoning more Power. "That motherfucker ascended _and_ got his father's Power."

"I know it ain't fair, but –"

"Not fair?! That's the fucking understatement of the fucking millennium!"

"Maybe. But you can't help it anyway."

"Oh, so I should just keep my mouth shut like you do, and be nice and behave and let Caleb have his will? Give me orders like he was the fucking leader and I his fucking little foot soldier?! – Ain't gonna happen, baby boy. We'll fucking see if he's that strong at all. If he deserves that much Power at all."

"Reid, wait! Where're you going? – You can't –"

"The hell you tell me what I can't do!" Yelling that, he sent his Power my way, making me land on the bed. Luckily I only hit the bed. Yet, it hurt. In more than one way. How could he be Using against me?

"Reid, don't." My voice broke.

In a swift movement he was on top of me on the bed, glaring down at me with ebony eyes.

"What?" He whispered in a menacing way.

"Don't go and fight Caleb. – You'll only get hurt. – Or killed." My voice was a mere whisper.

His face so close to mine and with that look on it scared me.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do to stop me? Stop me from Using? Stop me from fighting Caleb? – Stop me from getting killed?"

"I-I-I-" I stuttered but actually I didn't know what to answer.

"Well, there is one thing you could do." His voice was suddenly calm and had a velvety melody about it. He closed his eyes and leaned even closer. I could feel his breath on my face. He opened them and pale blue eyes looked into mine. "Letting me fuck you." He licked his lips.

"What? – Get off of me!" I tried to push him away, yet to no use. He only smirked at me when I started hammering against his chest desperately before he caught both my wrists in one of his hands, pressing them down against my chest.

"Ouch!" I let out a small cry of pain.

"Seriously man. That's the only thing that could distract me at the moment."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know I've always wondered what fucking a guy would be like. And after all these girls, I must admit I got bored. It's always the same, even though some of them can be quite kinky, you know." He chuckled. "Oh, sorry, of course, you don't know." He grinned at me, fiercely. "Yeah, I think I need a change. Something new every now and then. –"

"Oh, fuck off, Reid! You're talking shit. Go and get a ho if you need it that desperately!"

"That's not what I want! – I want you."

"M-me? What?"

"Damn, Tyler. You're fucking beautiful," he said, letting go of my wrists and brushing along my cheek softly, before resting his hand next to my head. His fingertips touched my hair.

"Either you comply or I'll challenge Caleb. Your choice. My fate's in your hands I guess." His laughter made me shiver.

"No. – I-I-I--"

His eyes turned black again.

"You want me to fight Caleb? And lose? My Power? – My life?"

The books on the nearby shelf started trembling.

"Please. Stop Using."

"So you comply."

He looked into my eyes.

"You comply?"

"Yes," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Good." With a bellowing laughter he let go of me and was at his bedside.

I still wasn't able to move.

He started undressing himself and my heart raced fiercely as if it was about to break every minute.

"Oh c'mon, Ty. It's not like I need it that desperately! I won't pounce on you right now. Get to bed. We need some sleep. It's been a hard day. And I'm more than exhausted right now."

-+-+-+-

I couldn't sleep. I had been lying on the bed where he left me for what seemed to be a couple of hours, wide awake.

It was breaking dawn. The first rays of sunlight found their way into our room. I could see quite clearly by then.

I decided it was best to get up now. I desperately needed a shower, still wearing the suit and tie from last night.

I got up, careful not to make a sound, grabbing some boxers, jeans, a shirt, almost grabbing that hoodie again, but I realized my mistake just in time, got my shampoo, shower gel and a towel and left the room silently.

The warm water running down my body was bliss. It was soothing. Washing away all that was bothering me, that's what it felt like for a moment. Only warmth surrounding me, caressing my body.

A sudden cold crawled up. The cabin door had opened, letting cold air in. I turned.

His blue eyes met mine before taking in all of me slowly.

I shivered.

He just stood there. Naked. He lifted his hands to his lips, biting on his knuckles, smirking while moving closer.

I took a step backwards and felt the cold tiles at my back.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I feared his answer.

"I decided it's time that you save me from getting killed."

His hand reached out, brushed my cheek lightly.

"So fucking pretty," he muttered.

His hand traced along my throat, touching my chest. He lowered his gaze. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered, leaning even closer.

My palms pressed against the wall behind me.

The water was running down his body, mixing with his sweat. His pale skin glistened in the dim light. I saw his broad chest heaving. The steamy air made me dizzy. The tattoos on his arms seemed to be dancing. I lowered my gaze and glanced at his full erection.

I gasped and heard how he took a deep groaning breath close to my ear.

In one swift movement he pulled me away from the wall, turned me around, wrapped his one arm around me in a way to lock my arms. I wriggled and tried to escape his grip. Yet my futile attempt only resulted in his laughing and breathing even harder, as his hardness pressed against my back.

"I promise you'll like it," he breathed, his lips touching my ear.

He pressed his face to mine. Hot water running in between us. I felt him move even closer, leaving no space between us. His skin on my skin. I felt his every breath, his chest pressing firmly against my back.

With his free hand he started caressing my face, roughly stroking it.

"Fucking beautiful," he hissed when he grabbed my jaws.

He pressed harder against me, causing me to bend over with a sigh of grief or pain, which he must have mistaken for lust as he chuckled and trailed his hand down my chest and my stomach until it got hold of what he was aiming for. The hand caressed and stroked, making me hard against my will under his rough touch. Then he let go of that part of me and used his free hand to assist him get inside me.

I let out a silent cry when he entered me and another loud cry when he pushed forward more forcefully. I felt nauseous as he shoved the full length of him inside me. It hurt. So much. Yet, he didn't stop but pushed even further. Again and again. Breathing hard. Moving fiercely inside me. Each thrust sending waves of pain through my body. His movements became more rapid, more forceful. His breathing increased and became more uneven. I could tell he was about to reach his climax when he pressed me even closer to him. He pushed harder and I tensed.

"Fuck!" he screamed between clenched teeth and he came inside me.

When finished, he let go of me. My limp body collapsed to the floor. He left me there in the shower. Broken. It hurt so much. A very fine line of blood was mixing with the water and searching its way down the drain. I sobbed, my arms wrapped around my knees. I pulled my legs close to my chest. It hurt. The hot water was running down my body and I shivered.

-+-+-+-

_**A/N …**_

_**I've warned you. So this was that.**_

_**What have I done? I wonder. I'm actually all for the sweet ReidTyler fluff, and now I've written something like this. Oh, dear…**_

_**Thanks to all who read my story. Special Thanks to my reviewers: **_**Marcus1233**_** (I hope you weren't chuckling that much while reading this chapter… ;-) ), **_**raven2547**_** (Enough darkness?), **_**theworstwitch**_** (Thanks for loving and waiting!),**_** cajun-beauty **_**(Yeah, intense…), **_**blazingfire03**_** (Yeah, this Reid's a jerk. Feel free to hate him.), **_**Taylor5795**_** (I'm sorry for making you worried…).**_

_**If you don't feel like writing a review, just PM me your thoughts.**_

_**And I promise, the next story I'll update will be something funny! However, this one's not finished yet.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING:** Contains slash (same sex pairing), scenes with adult content, non-con, darkness. This is none of the light-hearted fics I usually write. It's really dark. _It hurts_. No AU.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant _or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I don't know for how long I had been sitting like that, shivering and crying. I had lost count. And I didn't care. 

Suddenly the water stopped. Yet, I didn't look up. A towel was placed around my shoulders. Yet, I didn't look up. Even when a familiar voice started addressing me, I didn't move my gaze away from the floor.

"You'll only catch a cold. Let's get you out of here and put you in bed."

He wrapped the towel around me and lifted me up. He carried me in his arms and my head instinctively leaned closer to his shoulder. I buried my face in his shirt and my tears dampened the fabric.

He carried me to our room and placed me gently on my bed. Without me having noticed he had rubbed me dry with the towel and put me into some pajamas.

I didn't move and couldn't prevent the tears from running nor stop my sobbing.

He tucked the blanket around me tenderly. He leaned forward a bit until he was in my field of vision. His pale blue eyes were blurs melting into the rest of his face. He lowered his head and his lips gently brushed my forehead. He mumbled something unintelligible. Then he was gone. The lights went off and darkness embraced me. And soon, very soon I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

the end.

_**A/N I'm sorry, this is as much comfort as I can give you or Tyler…**_

_**Sorry, very short and no happy ending… Yet, the open ending leaves room for more. Though I'm not sure when or if I'll continue this. It was planned like this.**_

_**While writing this story, a song came to my mind which I hadn't heard in years. I searched my old CDs, put it on my playlist and was listening to it while writing chapter 4.**_

_**Because I'm not such a big fan of songfics myself, I just quote the song here. Read it if you're interested. I think it's kind of fitting. A wonderful piece of music with quite disturbing lyrics.**_

**Pretty When You Cry**** by Vast**

You're made of my rib oh baby

You're made of my sin

And I can't tell where your lust ends and where your love begins

I didn't want to hurt you baby

I didn't want to hurt you

I didn't want to hurt you but you're pretty when you cry

And the moon gives me permission and I enter through her eyes

She's losing her virginity and all her will to compromise

I didn't want to hurt you baby

I didn't want to hurt you

I didn't want to hurt you but you're pretty when you cry

I didn't want to fuck you baby

I didn't want to fuck you

I didn't want to fuck you but you're pretty when you're mine

I didn't really love you baby

I didn't really love you

I didn't really love you but I'm pretty when I lie

You hurt me baby

I hurt you baby

(How can you do this to me now?)

(How can you do this to me now?)

If you knew how much I love you, you would run away

(How can you do this to me now?)

But when I treat you bad it always makes you want to stay

(How can you do this to me now?)

I didn't want to hurt you baby

I didn't want to hurt you baby

I didn't want to hurt you baby

I didn't want to hurt you baby

(How can you do this to me now?)

(How can you do this to me now?)

(How can you do this to me now?)

(How can you do this to me now?)

_**I hope you could get a kind of idea or feeling of the characters and their relationship. Deliberately, I didn't explicitly state any emotions, e.g. I didn't want to say "Tyler is secretly in love with Reid" or something similar 'cause it isn't that easy in real life. And Reid himself is all messed up. Yet, if you have any questions (or suggestions), feel free to ask and I'll answer.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read this story. Special Thanks to my reviewers:**_** cajun-beauty **_**(Yes, poor, poor Tyler.), **_**blazingfire03**_** (Reid's motive: he doesn't know himself. Maybe his desperate want for power, his trying to be superior by suppressing his weak and dependent friend. Yet, I have a feeling that there's more to it.), **_**park1818**_** (still depressing.)**_**, … **_**(true), **_**alygdgrl **_**(sad, indeed), **_**Twisted Truth **_**(Thanks for loving. Sorry, it was only a bit more.), **_**Marcus1233**_** (chuckling is better than giggling, I'd say. -- Oh, maybe I'll add another chapter after all, in which Caleb beats the crap out of Reid and tortures him to death. –sighs-), and **_**VFPC **_**(You're begging for more? Sorry this is all I can give you for the moment.).**_

_**Oops! And now the A/N is much longer than the actual chapter…**_


End file.
